1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to covers for mug handles and devices for identifying a particular mug from a plurality of mugs. In addition, the invention relates to advertising and branding tools at the point-of-sale within the beverage industry.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mugs are typically made of glass because glass is easy to clean, do not carry any unpleasant odors, and are inexpensive to produce. However, glass is not the only material that can be used for mug production. Porcelain, ceramics, and plastic may also be used in the manufacture of mugs.
The conventional mugs that are presently available today are produced without any distinguishing markings and are clear in color. They are typically round or paneled and are provided with a curved handle. However, some mugs do not have handles.
An individual mug cannot be distinguished from other mugs in a group. Because bars and other businesses use identically shaped mugs, the owner (i.e., the person drinking from the mug) cannot identify their mug when it is placed near other identical mugs. As a result, the drinker must either decide to get a new mug or risk sharing a mug.